The present invention relates generally to a resume rearrangement method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for dynamically rearranging (reorganizing) a version of a given resume.
Conventionally, resumes (e.g., curriculum vitae) are static documents that are reviewed by hiring departments or hiring managers. Typically, the hiring manager is reviewing a resume for particular skills or experience that are spread out in different sections of the resume such as in a project section, a prior experience section, an education section, etc. Therefore, the time to review a resume is greatly increased by requiring that the hiring manager review the entire document to find each relevant section for the job.
That is, there is a problem in the conventional resume display and review techniques that the resumes are static documents and require long review processes to sift through each section in order to find the job-relevant skills.